Terrible Twos
by MTL17
Summary: Adilyn is celebrating entering her second year of life. Spoilers for 7.1. Happy-ish ending to True Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own True Blood. I do not make any money from writing this story.**

They hadn't celebrated Adilyn's first birthday. Even though it had somewhat felt like an achievement it didn't seem right, not when half of the people they knew were dead. Besides, no one in the world felt like celebrating as at the time it had only just been reported that the last of the Hep-V vampires had been killed or cured and everybody was still afraid to go out at night in case there was still one left out there. Not to mention the many other things which could kill you, most folks scared enough as it is during the day now that it wasn't just vampires people knew about.

There was a time Jessica didn't think things would get any better, but it seemed like the vampires and humans have backed down from possible war, most likely because both sides knew it was in their best interests, and to her surprise and relief they had gone nearly a full year without someone they knew dying. If that wasn't worth celebrating, Jessica didn't know what was. So they had agreed to throw a party and invite anyone who wanted to come, Jessica thrilled that she could finally give her girlfriend a real birthday, although she wasn't at all keen on the theme her lover had chosen.

Jessica had awoken to find that instead of doing it together Adilyn had decorated their home by herself, arguing if she had waited for the redhead Jessica would have just ended up doing it herself. That was true, but only because Jessica's super-speed made it much more time efficient, and Adilyn knew full well the redhead would have vetoed her choice of decorations, or at the very least left her with one room which didn't have the number two everywhere.

"This is all Sookie's fault." Jessica grumbled, "All that talk about you enterin' your terrible twos, and I should get you a rattle like you're an actual fuckin' baby.

"You should go easy on her, she's been through a lot." Adilyn softly pointed out, before softly smiling, "Besides, ain't two-year-olds toddlers?"

"You're not a fuckin' toddler!" Jessica snapped, "You're clearly a grown ass woman, not a God damn two-year-old."

"But I am!" Adilyn argued, "It's my actual age, you know?"

"Yeah, but I still recall you insistin' you were eighteen when you were like two weeks old." Jessica reminded her girlfriend, annoyed that they were having this conversation again.

"That was before I cared about being proud of my heritage. This is who I am. What I am. I don't want to hide it." Adilyn said softly, before moving closer and flashing a bold smile, "Besides, remindin' you of my age makes you pout, and you're so cute when you pout.

Jessica sighed in frustration and then whined, "Adilyn, you really shouldn't antagonise me. It's not safe."

"I trust you." Adilyn said without missing a beat, "I will always trust you."

You shouldn't, Jessica almost said again for the millionth time, but Adilyn's unyielding love and trust melted her annoyances and fears away until all she could do was flash a smirk and enquire, "So... you think I'm cute when I'm annoyed?"

"Yes." Adilyn beamed, before quickly backtracking, "Not that you're not cute all the time, it's just that-"

Recognising the signs that Adilyn was about to start rambling Jessica knew she needed to make a decision. She could either let Adilyn ramble, which was admittedly adorable, or she could take her usual action to defuse the tension between them. Unsurprisingly she chose the latter as it involved moving at vampire speed to grab Adilyn, tilt her back slightly and kiss her softly but firmly on the lips, Adilyn melting into the embrace which the two girls enjoyed for several minutes.

When Jessica did finally break the lip lock to allow the halfling some much-needed breath Adilyn looked at her with those big doe eyes of hers and practically whispered, "If it really bothers you, you can take them down."

Touched by the sincerity in Adilyn's voice Jessica smiled softly, then wickedly, "I'll tell ya what, we can leave them up... if you promise to make it up to me later."

Feeling her insides go topsy-turvy Adilyn found herself practically purring, "I was hoping you would say that."

With that they kissed again, Adilyn initiating this time with things swiftly escalating until they were unfortunately interrupted by the arrival of their first guests. Hours later they were surrounded by maybe half of the surviving members of Bon Temps, both surprised by just how many people showed up even though they were offering 'free' alcohol which had been generously donated by Merlottes on the account they were the reason it was still standing, both from defending it from Hep-V vamps and both working there.

Not that they had gone looking for trouble but Adilyn's powers had manifested a lot faster than Sookie's had, meaning that she and Jessica made quite the effective team, what with her blinding them long enough for her vampire lover to kill them and all. That's why many people showed up today, they were still grateful to the unusual pairing for what they had done when things in the town were at their worst. The couple heard that repeatedly from each of their guests shortly after they arrived before they made their excuses to get some food or more often than not some drink. That was until Adilyn and Jessica were approached by a familiar face...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. I do not make any money from writing this story.**

"Hey." James greeted awkwardly.

"Hey." Jessica greeted just as awkwardly, honestly unsure what else to say to her ex.

"Can I have a word with you in private?" James asked quickly before anything else could be said.

"Oh... sure, I guess." Jessica frowned but complied.

"Actually I meant just me and Adilyn." James said.

There was a long moment of silence where Jessica just looked at Adilyn. It was extremely rare for Jessica to leave her side at night, and under normal circumstances talking to someone's ex could be awkward at best. Then again they were anything but normal, and part of the reason Adilyn had insisted on a party was so that they could socialise and maybe make some new friends, and perhaps the best way to do that wasn't being all attached at the hip and stuff.

So Adilyn squeeze Jessica's hand and smiled at her overprotective girlfriend before murmuring, "I'll be fine."

For a moment it didn't look like Jessica was going to let go of her hand, then she brought it up to her lips for a brief kiss before slowly walking away, leaving Adilyn to turn to James with an enquiring look. Instead of immediately talking he turned and walked in the opposite direction of Jessica, Adilyn frowning in confusion and then following him across her house until they were far enough away that even with vampire hearing Jessica might struggle to eavesdrop on them.

"So..." James began, genuinely unsure how to put this, "I'm sorry I haven't really said this to you sooner, but I just wanted you to know there are no hard feelings between us."

"Oh... that's... good?" Adilyn said brightly, before frowning, "Why would there be any hard feelings between us? I mean, I just... Jessica told me you broke up with her?"

"Yes, but did she tell you why?" James asked, and then when Adilyn shook her head he couldn't help smiling a little, "It's because she couldn't stop talking about you."

"Really?" Adilyn asked, immediately feeling guilty for how chipper she sounded about it and the smiled that crossed her face.

"Really." James confirmed, smiling himself as he recalled the dying days of his relationship with the redhead, "It was all Adilyn this, and Adilyn that. And the whole time her eyes would light up and she would smile, like really smile, you know?"

"I know." Adilyn smiled softly.

For a moment they shared a comfortable silence, then James looked away, "I didn't get it at first, but then I saw the two of you together, and the way she looked at you... it made me feel so stupid, because of course she loved you, she was just too damn stubborn to see it."

"I know the feelin'." Adilyn smiled again, unable to stop herself, although she felt guilty about it this time, "Sorry."

Looking at the tiny brunette again James smiled, "Why?"

"Cause... the way ya sayin' it, I kind of, maybe, sort of, accidentally stole your girl." Adilyn rambled, becoming wide-eyed as the last part escaped her lips, "And I'm sorry for that."

"Hey, look at me." James insisted as Adilyn try to look away, "You have nothing to apologise for. I'm just sorry I didn't see it sooner."

Again smiling when she probably shouldn't Adilyn murmured, "Well, it ain't like I was quick off the draw either. Not that I'd have done anythin' 'bout it, even if I wasn't so thick, not when you two were together or when you'd just broken up."

James shrugged, "You probably should have."

Resisting the urge to hit him in the arm Adilyn merely gave him a scandalised look, "HEY! Ya shouldn't say such a thing."

"Why? It's true. In my experience people away too hesitant to go after what they really want. And by the end me and Jessica were just strangers standing in the way of each other's happiness." James said before he gestured to the middle of the room and continued, "On the bright side, it all worked out for the best. At least for the two of us."

Adilyn smiled again as she spotted Lafayette talking to Sookie, the effeminate black man briefly returning his lover's smile before returning to the conversation, leading Adilyn to murmur, "You seem very happy together."

"We are. Almost as much as you and Jess." James smiled, and noticing that Adilyn only half smiled in return asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'..." Adilyn said softly, and then when James gave a look added, "It's just that... I made Jessica tell me about her past. Like, every little detail, and I double checked it with Daddy, and Sookie, and Jason, and a few others, and... and I know she was with Hoyt, and fell out of love with him. Then she was with Jason, and she fell out of love with him. Then... then she was with you, and... and she fell out of love with you. So what can I possibly do to keep her from gettin' bored with me? I'm not that interestin'. I'm two for fucks sakes."

For a moment James was silent, then he said, "We were never in love. Jessica and I... we had one unforgettable experience together and a few rounds of good sex followed by months of going through the motions. We were together because it was easy, not because we were really anything to each other. In the end we were strangers sleeping in the same bed in a joke of a relationship, just waiting for the real thing to come along. As for Jason, I have it on good authority that was a relationship built on sex and not much else. And Hoyt... well, I never met Hoyt, but I hear she really loved him, and maybe she did. Maybe he was her first love, but so what if he was? From what I hear they were screaming at each other a year into the relationship, and broken up by two, while you're still here and honestly, I've heard how she talks about you and I've seen the way she looks at you. I saw it only a few seconds ago and honey, trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

That didn't mean Jessica wouldn't get bored of her eventually, but honestly Adilyn was so happy to have someone comforting her about this issue which she couldn't talk to the one person she felt like she could tell almost anything too that she couldn't help but hug this vampire she admittedly didn't know that well. Luckily all he did was wrap his arms around her and hold her for a while, the whole time Adilyn searching for the right words to thank James for what he had just said.


	3. Chapter 3

Terrible Twos Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. I do not make any money from writing this story.**

On the other side of the house Jessica was trying to allow Adilyn her personal space which much to the redhead's dismay was always a big struggle for her. She had never wanted to become a clingy girlfriend stereotype, or a jealous one for that matter, but Adilyn could bring out the worst in her, Jessica shuddering at the last thought as it brought back nightmares and fears which would never go away. Unfortunately another one of her exes chose that moment to walk up to her and of course he failed to notice how agitated she obviously was.

"Ya seem happy." Jason said softly, and a little awkwardly.

Turning to look at him she frowned, "What?"

"With Adilyn." Jason said, and when that didn't seem to clear things up he added, "I saw ya with her earlier, and... and ya seemed happy together."

"We are." Jessica smiled softly, "I am."

"Oh... good, that's... good." Jason said awkwardly, then worried that he didn't sound sincere enough quickly added, "I mean it Jess, I really am happy for ya. I know I wasn't all that supportive when ya told me the two of you were together and all, but I was just real surprised and I didn't know what to think. But I don't judge, and ya know I ain't good with words, but... but..."

Having already gone back to looking at her girlfriend Jessica murmured, "It's fine Jason, really."

"I just haven't really got around to telling ya I support your life choices, and I do. Not that bein' gay is a choice or nothin', it's just that... I'm happy for ya. Really. And I'm sorry I didn't tell ya that sooner." Jason blathered, wishing he'd rehearsed more, "If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you Jess."

There was a moment of silence and then Jessica coldly said, "What I deserve is to burn in the sun, and then in hell, for touchin' a hair on that sweet girl's head."

"Jessica, don't-" Jason began.

"Don't what!" Jessica practically yelled, her fangs coming out as she turned to look him directly in the eye, "Tell the truth? Cause if I had any decency I wouldn't go anywhere near her after what I did to her and her... her sisters, but I can't stay away. I can't leave her alone, even for a second because I'm terrified somethin' will happen to her and I can't stand it. And even though I know she can take care of herself, that she's not... she's not the helpless girl I almost killed two years ago, I just... I can't stand the thought of her getting hurt."

Jason flinched when Jessica yelled at him, but it was only for a second and then all he saw was a frightened girl rambling who he desperately wanted to comfort, "Hey now, it's not like she ain't safe with you around-"

"Apart from the fact that I almost killed her once, and still might do it again, yeah, she's safe as houses." Jessica grumbled, then before Jason could say anything else added, "But yeah, there's still plenty of vampires which would love to make a meal out of her, and I've even got to watch the nice ones because I know better than anyone that even a nice vampire like James can lose control and... should she really be hugging him? I mean... I, I... oh God! I'm a terrible girlfriend!"

Knowing it was futile Jason began, "Jessica-"

"Seriously! I'm obsessed with her! I'm stalking her! I'm stalking her right now like a total creep! God Jason, I need help!" Jessica exclaimed, throwing herself into her ex-boyfriend's arms. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Violet yelled, appearing by their side in a flash and baring her fangs menacingly, "I've told you before, keep your grubby hands off my boyfriend!"

"Seriously? You're at a party for my GIRLFRIEND!" Jessica sighed, emphasising the last word as much as possible as she and Jason quickly moved away from each other.

Ignoring the protest Violet just continued glaring, "This is your last warning."

With that she sped away, leaving Jessica to give Jason a look, "I can't believe you're still with her. I mean she's just so... I mean no offence, just never saw ya endin' up with someone like that."

"Weren't we just talkin' 'bout vamps feelin' all protective and shit." Jason grinned, pleased with himself for making a good point. Then, feeling on a role, he added, "So ya see, it's natural. Sides, if we're talking unlikely hook ups..."

"I know, I know... pot, kettle, black." Jessica grumbled, then when Jason looked a bit confused quickly added, "I just want this... need this to work out, but I don't think I've ever been a good girlfriend before, and being with a girl is different, and, and... and I just don't want to screw this up."

Jason gave her a sympathetic smile, and then had another idea which against his better judgement he voiced, "Well... I don't know 'bout girl on girl relationships, but when it comes to vampire on fairy relationships, I can think of at least one person ya could talk too..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. I do not make any money from writing this story. **

After reassuring him she would be fine James had returned to Lafayette's side, the two of them becoming lost in conversation while making eyes at each other in such a way which had Adilyn smiling warmly. That smile was unfortunately short lived as she saw Jessica embracing Jason and then far more worryingly being threatened by Violet. Not that she could really hear them over the sound of everyone else nattering, and whatever conversation the two vampires had was super brief, but even if their body language wasn't hostile or the look on Jessica's face wasn't annoyed Adilyn had met Violet and she could guess exactly how the conversation had gone.

Before Violet had even sped away Adilyn had started walking towards them, resisting the urge to power up a ball of energy just yet as that would only escalate things, although she did feel tingling in her hands as she approached. It was the same kind of tingle she often felt when some jerk was threatening her girlfriend, Adilyn knowing she needed to try and talk things down before things got out of hand not just because she didn't want to ruin her party but because it was the right thing to do, but at the same time she was fully prepared to blast Violet out of her house if she even tried to lay a finger on her Jessica.

Of course Adilyn was relieved when Violet sped away saving her from doing something like that, and also perhaps a little grateful that Sookie move to stand in her path, the other halfling beaming at her, "Hey, I wanted to say, great party."

"Thanks." Adilyn smiled softly, frowning slightly as she added, "But ya already said that."

"Well, it bears repeatin'." Sookie insisted, "Ya really have done a great job, and I really love the theme."

Briefly looking around Sookie's eyes lingered on the decorations, and then her voice gently invaded Adilyn's mind, _'Jessica wasn't too mad, was she?'_

Adilyn smiled and then silently replied, _'Na, she's a big teddy bear. Soft, cuddly, and if she growls... well, I suppose it would be really disconcertin' if an actual teddy bear did that, but my point is Jessica's really cute when she's mad, so thanks for that.'_

"So-" Sookie instinctively started out loud, before blushing and adding telepathically, _'So everythin' ok then?'_

Adilyn briefly hesitated, which made Sookie look like she was about to panic so Adilyn quickly said, "Everythin' is fine?"

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked.

She really didn't mean to but again Adilyn hesitated, this time looking around to make sure Jessica was still speaking to Jason before telepathically telling Sookie, _'Well... it's just that... I know I'm pretty new to... well, everythin', but everybody seems to have exs. You've got exs, Jessica's got exs, this whole world is full of them, of couples who just didn't work out, and... and...'_

_'Ya worried you and Jessica are going to be one of them?' _Sookie smiled sweetly, _'Honey, ya can't think like that. Livin' in fear is no way to live.'_

_'It's easy enough to say, but...' _Adilyn thought, smiling as the phrase didn't quite work under the circumstances, _'But... it's just that... it's hard, ya know?'_

"I know." Sookie said firmly, deciding this needed to be said out loud, "But if ya worryin' all the time ya won't have to chance to enjoy it. That goes for love and life, and for the former, yall just might push it away if ya don't stop worryin' and just be with whoever you wanna be with."

Adilyn smiled, "That's the thing 'bout Jessica, when I'm with her all my fears melt away and there ain't no one but us in the world. But when she's not around I get worried I'm gonna lose that feelin'."

Sookie smiled, "Welcome to the world Adilyn. That's one of the most important things ya can learn, aside from not killin' folks just because ya feel like it. And ya know, don't steal, and... and how exactly did learnin' work for ya? I mean... did ya just instantly know stuff when ya got old enough... or-"

"Some stuff I pretty much always knew. Other stuff, like who's president, I got from TV and the Internet." Adilyn explained.

Sookie nodded, "Sounds pretty great."

"I guess." Adilyn said, briefly thinking how she would have liked a longer childhood, then knowing that Sookie heard that and not really wanting to discuss it added, "Have ya got any advice for helpin' to cope with this whole relationship thing?"

"Well, I don't know if it's a great idea askin' my advice, but..." Sookie said trailing off, her eyes darting to a certain vampire in the corner, "I think ya should always try and be honest with yourself. Ya want to make your lover happy, that's great... to a point... and I'm not sayin' never try new things or nothin', it's just... be honest. Or at least as honest as possible. Like, ya worried now, tell her. And yeah, maybe it'll freak her out, but maybe she's feelin' the same thing. Maybe she's not but will be really sweet about it. Whatever the case just talk to her, cause I've known her a time now and I ain't honestly seen her happier than when she's with you, and after all she's been through she deserves happiness. And, well, I know we don't know each other that well, but you seem real nice and I want you to be happy too."

Adilyn smiled, gently took Sookie's hand and squeezed it, "Thanks Sook."

Returning the smile and the squeeze Sookie said, "Any time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. I do not make any money from writing this story. **

Jessica briefly considered Sookie as her first choice, but when she saw her talking to Adilyn she decided to rule that out at least for now and go talk to her Maker. Of course part of her just wanted to go over there, wrap her arms around Adilyn and forget her troubles, but as much as Jason's words had actually made her feel a little better the thing he had said which stuck out the most was the idea of talking to someone who had gone through what she now was going through. Sort of. Plus it wasn't like he was hard to find, Bill Compton only a short distance away from Sookie Stackhouse, as per usual.

Shooting her Maker a big old smile Jessica slowly approached him. He gave her a rather tired glance and then turned his attention back to his precious fairy, Jessica smiling not entirely happily as she recognised that obsessive need to protect and watch over your loved one. It was one of her least favourite qualities in herself as of late, and considering its competition that was really saying something. It was certainly doing her Maker no favours right now, but if nothing else maybe Jessica could fix that.

Cautiously positioning herself with her back against the wall next to the brooding older vampire Jessica flashed another smile at him and then gently poked him in the ribs until she had his full attention. Which, given he could sense her somewhat jovial mood, which was at least partly created because of his moping for Sookie, Bill ignored her for quite a while before finally sighing and turning to her.

"So, how's your 'friendship' with Sookie?" Jessica asked, deliberately making the friendship part sound sarcastic.

Scowling at his progeny Bill drawled, "Fine."

Still not wanting to give him the chance to ask her about what she just thought Jessica pushed, "Think you'll ever get back together? I mean, it's been a long time since-"

"No." Bill said flatly, "She does not forgive me, and I do not deserve forgiveness."

Even though there was conviction in his voice Jessica did not quite believe him, or at least the part about Sookie not forgiving him. Back when he was on the brink of death from the Hep-V virus Jessica had seen the look on Sookie's face, the way they talk to each other as the end slowly approached, Jessica's heart aching at the memory. Then Eric of all people had showed up at the last minute to save him, having only just found the cure for himself in the most unlikely of places. Which had been naturally a scheme to get Sookie back, one which had worked for now, but while Jessica would be forever grateful to Eric for saving her Maker she was still rooting for Bill and Sookie to end up together.

Despite everything keeping them apart those two loved each other beyond reason, something Jessica could very much relate too. Plus it seemed oddly right that she should 'ship' Bill and Sookie as much as Sookie shipped Jessica and Adilyn, Jessica briefly becoming lost in the idea of herself and her Maker going out on double dates with their fairy girlfriends. Then she remembered she was supposed to be talking Bill into the idea of forgiveness, and that there were still hope for him and Sookie, and most importantly of all ask his advice on her relationship.

But first things first, Jessica gently biting her lip for a few seconds before she finally spoke up, "You know, Adilyn says that forgiveness isn't about deservin' it. And she's right. The Bible taught me God forgives us all, regardless of what we've done. And God knows I don't deserve that girl's forgiveness, but she gives it to me anyway. Tells me I have it over and over again, along with her love, and... I don't deserve either of those things, but I can't imagine how I'd ever survive without them."

There was a long silence then Bill turned back to look at Sookie and murmured, "Well, I am happy for you Jessica. Truly I am. But I do not wish to be pushed into forcing Sookie's attention. I am here for her if she needs me... and you of course. Nothing more."

"Thanks, I guess." Jessica smiled, and then after a pause, "On that note... Bill... don't take this the wrong way or nothin', but... how can I keep Adilyn? It's just that... I loved Hoyt, and Jason, but this is different. Stronger, more... well, just more. And... I can't lose her."

Bill glanced at his progeny again and then after a long pause then back to Sookie after simply commanding the redhead, "Tell her that."

Not satisfied with that answer Jessica started, "Bill-"

"Jessica I am not qualified to lecture you on these matters, but if I was to give you one piece of advice it would be this, Adilyn is a telepath who cannot read your thoughts. So tell her what you are thinking, always, even if it is inappropriate or frightening." Bill said firmly, softening his tone as he once again looked the forever 17-year-old in the eye, "I have seen the way that girl looks at you, and I truly believe she will stay with you no matter what you tell her is in your head. It is most likely she will respect you for the truth. And the truth is my dear sweet Jessica, if you want to do right by that girl, then simply treat her like she is the most important thing in your life. Which seems to be what you're doing anyway, so I suggest you stop worrying about it."

For a moment Jessica wasn't sure what to say, then she leaned up, kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thanks Bill. No matter what, you're a great Maker."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. I do not make any money from writing this story. **

Adilyn smiled as she watched Jessica kiss her Maker's cheek. She knew some vampires had a sexual relationship with their Maker/progenies, but Jessica had insisted it had never been like that between them and Adilyn believed her. From what she had seen/heard from others Bill and Jessica always had a Daddy/daughter relationship, and whatever else Bill Compton might have done most people agreed he was a good father to Jessica. Better than her 'real' one, Jessica had insisted, and Adilyn would never deny her girlfriend time with her father considering how much she valued her relationship with her own.

Speaking of which, or thinking it as the case maybe, her Daddy was here and Adilyn could barely contain her excitement. It was tough keeping in touch with him since he moved out of the Bellefleur estate, and while she fully understood that decision and that he wasn't always making excuses when he said he was busy the truth was Adilyn had missed him terribly. Ok, so they tried to always have Sunday dinner together, usually at his new home with Holly and her kids, but what with him being sheriff and all cancellations were frequent, and he was the only family she had and she wished she could spend more time with him than she did.

Part of the problem of course was that when they did spend time together they had very little to say to each other. They were two very different people, at two very different points in their lives, and conversation didn't exactly come easy to either of them. And when they weren't talking Adilyn couldn't help focus on her father's thoughts, which meant she knew exactly how worried about her he was, how despite everything Jessica had done for them and this town he could never shake the idea that one day the redheaded vampire would kill her.

These thoughts, and a whole lot more like them, made Adilyn nervous, and when she was nervous she babbled, mostly about Jessica. Even though she always tried steering the conversation in other directions she would always find herself mentioning Jessica, or Jessica's name would be on the tip of her tongue and her Daddy would know it. Which did nothing to soothe her fears she was boring and had no life, especially now there was no more Hep-V vampires to kill. That was why this party had been so important to her, yet ironically she wasn't doing much to actually make herself any new friends, other than a few half decent conversations earlier.

Of course right now she wasn't so worried about that, not when her only family was awkwardly walking into the room, a huge grin crossing Adilyn's face as she ran up to him, jumped up into his arms and squealed, "Daddy!"

"Hey there pumpkin." Andy smiled widely, clutching his offspring tightly to him, "It's great to see ya."

"It's even better to see ya." Adilyn beamed, pulling back and looking at him while adding in a somewhat less cheery tone, "Thanks for comin'. I... I know you don't approve."

Andy briefly looked down and then mumbled, "It's your birthday. I couldn't not be here."

"Totally." Adilyn smiled, and after a brief pause added, "Erm, we have cake! Would you like a piece of cake?"

"Sure..." Andy nodded, "And a beer, if you have one."

"No problem." Adilyn assured, already halfway to the big table she'd set up with the food and beer, the latter which Jessica had gotten last night.

It was almost certainly stolen or at the very least Jessica had to glamour someone into selling it to her given that neither one of them was over 21, but this was a grown-up party and for it to go well there had to be alcohol, so Adilyn didn't think it was too bad to bend the rules just this once. Besides, there was an irony to serving the town's sheriff stolen beer, Adilyn inwardly chuckling to herself as she handed her father the beverage which he took gratefully and long sip from.

To be fair Adilyn did 99% of the food shopping, partly because she was the only one in this house who technically 'ate' and partly because with their jobs they could afford such things, and Adilyn really wasn't ok with stealing overall, which was why she insisted Jessica use their money whenever possible. That was why she felt ok with serving stolen beer at her birthday party, smiling innocently as her father finished almost half of his without touching the cake she had brought him as he nervously thought, _the past is the past, the past is the past, the past is the past_.

Seeing her face falling and her mouth opening Andy quickly said, "I ain't ever gonna be fully ok with ya being with her, ya know that, but I'm tryin' Adilyn. I really am."

"I know Daddy." Adilyn smiled softly, reaching out and touching his arm reassuringly as she added, "And I know it's hard for ya, but... I love her, ya know? And... and I just want what you and Holly have. "

"I know." Andy forced a smile, glancing back to where his wife was not so subtly encouraging him on from a short distance away. Steeling himself he turned back, looked Adilyn in the eye and said, "And I wanna do better, be better... give ya the father ya deserve, it's just-"

"Hey now, you're great." Adilyn insisted, "The best darn tootin' Dad ever."

"Thanks." Andy smiled sheepishly, "But we both know I could visit ya more, and I want too, if ya don't mind. And you could maybe start comin' over to mine, sometimes, maybe. I mean, I don't want to crowd ya or nothin', just... spend more time with ya, that's all."

"That would be great." Adilyn smiled.

Andy returned the smile and after a brief pause mumbled, "Ya could brin' Jessica, if ya want. To mine I mean."

Looking at him sceptically Adilyn asked, "Are ya sure?"

"Yeah." Andy said, maybe not entirely convincingly, before quickly adding when he realised how unenthusiastic that last word sounded, "I mean... no matter what, I just want you to be happy. And... if she's the one who makes ya happy, and she's treatin' ya right, that's all that matters."

"She is." Adilyn insisted, and then added thoughtfully, "She is... erm, sorry Daddy, it's great to see ya, and I promise will talk more later, but there's someone I really need to talk too."

With that Adilyn turned around to look for Jessica, only to almost literally bump into the redheaded vampire who smiled anxiously at her once they were face to face, Adilyn returning it with a crooked smile as they became lost in staring at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. I do not make any money from writing this story.**

Seeing who Adilyn was with cause Jessica to reconsider her decision. After all there was plenty of people left in the party to talk too, many of whom she'd never spoken a single word too which was at least partly why they were here in the first place. But Adilyn was the only person Jessica wanted to talk to right now, and things between herself and Andy were as good as they were ever going to be, so she decided to just go for it. Which of course almost resulted in her walking into the poor girl, Jessica smiling like a total dork which was thankfully returned by her girlfriend.

"Hi." Adilyn finally said after what felt like an eternity.

"Hi." Jessica replied just as awkwardly, then after a few seconds mumbled, "Hi Andy."

Andy mumbled a pretty friendly "Hi" all things considering and then wandered off, swigging his beer as he headed in Jason's direction. Jessica knew Andy didn't like seeing the two of them together, understandably so, but she got the feeling that him leaving right now was just as much a show of support as it was him giving them their privacy. After all, he had said just as much to Jessica when he originally moved out of the Bellefleur estate. Of course Jessica had other things on her mind right now.

"Can, can I talk to ya in private?" Jessica asked awkwardly.

"Of course." Adilyn smiled. Returning the smile Jessica took Adilyn's hand and guided her through their home, which included walking upstairs to their bedroom, which in turn made Adilyn frown, let go of Jessica's hand and softly ask, "Ya do mean just talk, right?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I mean yes. I mean..." Jessica stammered as she turned to face the fairy, the young vampire stumbling over her words and eventually ending with a rather pathetic sounding, "I just want to talk."

"Oh, good. Not that I don't enjoy that, you of all people should know I do." Adilyn said quickly, blushing bright red and looking down as she entered dangerous territory, "It's just, there are lots of people here and, and-"

"Hey, hey, hey." Jessica cooed, realising her girlfriend was freaking out a bit and quickly reached out for her, sliding one hand around her right side while awkwardly cupping her face with the other, the latter thing meaning she could lift Adilyn's face up slightly so the other girl was looking directly into her eyes when she told her sincerely, "I would never do that to you. Ever. Sides, it would be so weird."

"It so would." Adilyn agreed, relaxing into the touch as relief that Jessica felt the same way flooded her body, the two girls exchanging a soft smile as Jessica slid the hand which was on Adilyn's face down to her back so she could gently hold her, the halfling enjoying the embrace for a few long seconds before adding, "I wanted to talk to you too."

"Oh?" Jessica said curiously, and then when there was no immediate response added, "You go first."

"No, no... you asked first." Adilyn backtracked.

"No, you. I insist." Jessica said firmly, far more firmly then she'd meant to, hence the gentle adding of, "If, if ya wanna."

"Ok..." Adilyn murmured, pulling away from Jessica and pacing as she maybe spent a full minute trying to work out how to verbalise her fears, clearly worrying her vampire lover in the process, before finally she softly said, "I know... I know I'm still really new to... well, everythin'... and you've been nothin' but sweet and patient with me, but... I sometimes get worried you'll get sick of babysittin' me, or just flat out bored of me-"

"Adilyn!" Jessica exclaimed, quickly softening her tone as she added, "Have I ever made ya feel like that? Cause I never, ever want ya to feel like that."

"No, no, it ain't like that, it's just..." Adilyn stammered, closing her eyes briefly as she scolded herself for not saying this right the first time before trying again, "Ya got bored of Hoyt, ya got bored of Jason, and they weren't two fuckin' years old, and-"

"Now ya listen up Adilyn Bellefleur..." Jessica practically yelled, hating herself for it and the menacing step forward she took, the redhead briefly cursing herself for being talked into revealing her romantic past yet again before calmly telling her girl, "Yes, it didn't work out with Hoyt, or Jason, or James, but maybe it weren't supposed too? My Daddy used to say things happen for a reason, and it's wrong of me I know, but sometimes... I feel like everythin' that happened was worth it because I got you. That God gave me you as some kind of gift I need to spend eternity payin' him back for. And even if that's not the case... I loved Hoyt, and in a way I loved Jason and even James, but what I felt for them, it don't even compare... not to what I feel for you. And I'm fuckin' terrified that you'll realise ya could do so much better, see me for the monster I am, and leave me-"

"You're not a monster!" Adilyn insisted loudly, and then when Jessica lowered her head the brunette grabbed hold of the redhead's face and force the other girl to look her in the eye, "Look at me. Ya ain't no monster Jessica Hamby. I am so lucky to have you, and I'm so scared of losing you."

Jessica smiled through her blood tears, "Really?"

"Really." Adilyn confirmed, "I like, worry all the time you're gonna leave me for someone better."

"Ain't no person exist." Jessica insisted, causing the two girls to smile at each other before the redhead added, "I love you."

"I love you too." Adilyn said softly.

Slowly the smiles faded from the two girls faces and they simultaneously leaned into each other, Jessica as gently as possible pulling Adilyn into her arms for a gentle kiss. Which she didn't exactly think through, because it caused a little bit of her blood red tears to get on Adilyn's flawless skin, thus messing up her make-up, something Jessica felt just awful for once they pulled away.

"I'm so sorry." Jessica apologised, rubbing the blood stains away.

"Huh?" Adilyn queried, momentarily a little confused before realisation crossed her face, "Oh, don't worry about it."

As if to prove her point Adilyn pull Jessica back in for another kiss, which had been an fortunate side-effect of making the vampire's fangs pop out, the brunette giggling softly at the redhead's obvious embarrassment, "Sorry."

"Stop apologisin'." Adilyn chuckled, her laughter dying down as she noticed Jessica's eyes wandering to her neck, "Are ya hungry? Cause if ya are... well, ya know I don't mind."

In the middle of that last sentence Adilyn tilted her head to the side and even pulling the fabric of her shirt to the side, Jessica's fangs aching to sink into the inviting flesh and devour every drop of her girlfriend's blood. It was an urge which was never easy to repress, but like many other things with Adilyn it had become instinct, Jessica briefly flashing back to when she was just friends with this girl and how she had insisted she would never, ever drink from Adilyn or any fairy again.

They had fought about it for hours, Adilyn desperately wanting to be able to heal Jessica if the vampire got injured and there was no other option while Jessica insisted if that happened she'd stake herself before drinking from the other girl. Finally, just to save their friendship, Jessica had suggested Adilyn bind her in silver, feed her a drop and then leave her for a while. They had repeated the process over and over, increasing the amount slowly until Jessica could drink from Adilyn as if the other girl was human, except Adilyn's blood made her stronger, faster and even able to see the sun whenever she wanted. Oh, and the taste was a thousand times better.

But it wasn't something she could do too frequently, and as heavenly as drinking from Adilyn was drinking from Adilyn while having sex was beyond anything Jessica could accurately describe.

So with the sultry smile Jessica purred, "It's ok, I'm fine. I'll just wait until later... when I'm making love to you."

Adilyn blushed as she tilted her head back to its normal position and gulped, "When?"

"When." Jessica said confidently, her predatory instincts taking over as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Well, ya sure do sound sure of-" Adilyn softly murmured, trying to sound like she had a problem with it even as she closed her eyes and leaned forward slightly to welcome Jessica's lips with her own, the two lovers becoming lost in a soft yet extremely intense kiss, and then when it was over she weakly mumbled against Jessica's lips, "When... I'll hold ya to that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. I do not make any money from writing this story.**

When they went downstairs, holding hands while sharing laughs and smiles with each other as normal, they found Sookie waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, a troublingly wide grin on her face. On the one hand Jessica knew almost better than almost anyone here exactly what Sookie had gone through over the past few years so it was heartening to see her smile. On the other hand whenever Jessica saw that particular smile it almost never meant anything good.

"There ya'll are! Where ya been. I was beginnin' to think I needed to send a search party." Sookie beamed, and then gave Adilyn a look which obviously meant she was saying something to her telepathically.

Jessica also got that from the scandalised expression on Adilyn's face as she exclaimed, "Sookie! No, we were just talkin' about, you know, what ya said we should talk about."

"Oh. Good for ya'll." Sookie said, momentarily serious before giggling, "And for the record, 'there was in no way enough time for that', was what Adilyn originally thought."

Going pale Adilyn quickly blurted, "I just meant, I mean, I, I... we were only up there a couple of minutes, and even if it had been longer I'd never-"

"Relax Sweetie, she's just teasin' ya." Jessica comforted soothingly before giving the blonde a warning look and then adding, "Sookie? Are you drunk?"

"Maybe." Sookie smiled, adding as Jessica gave her a look, "Someone spiked the punch. It may have been me."

"Long week for her. Just let it go, I'll explain later." Adilyn whispered softly enough so that only those with super hearing like vampires could hear it.

Looking around Jessica admitted, "Well, it is quite late, and you're hardly the only one here, sooooo... I'm glad we could give you a chance to relax."

"No, thank you guys. For everything." Sookie smiled, her eyes brightening as she turned to where James and Lafayette were setting up something on the other side of the room, "And speaking of thank you, it's time for everyone to show their gratitude to ya with presents! And I've got the best one for ya."

Jessica sighed as Adilyn pulled her along, the redheaded vampire grumbling as they reached the centre of the living room, "Sookie, if you really did get my girlfriend a rattle, I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll what?" Eric drawled, appearing in front of Jessica in a flash, causing the redhead to softly gulp.

She sometimes forgot how tall he was, although it was just the human in her which feared that. In reality it was his age which made his strength and speed dwarf hers, and she hadn't had Adilyn's fairy blood in a while so she didn't even have that advantage. Of course it was unlikely that he would actually do something given who he was dating, Jessica never more grateful to have Sookie right there with them.

"Eric! We've talked about this." Sookie scolded softly, and then when he turned to her with a blank stare she smiled, "But I do appreciate the gesture, and I know ya don't want to stick around for my extra special present to Jessica and Adilyn, so if you want to go outside and stand guard you-"

"Thank God." Eric interrupted dryly, disappearing in a flash as he was confident Sookie was safe where she was, and more importantly he would now be safe from what Sookie was trying to do.

"Don't mind him, he has terrible taste, and gets way over protective." Sookie said, as she continued to guide Adilyn and Jessica towards the large screen, "But look who I'm talkin' too... even sweet little Adilyn here gets all murderie if ya say the wrong thing about her girlfriend. Hey, remember that time that Hap-V vampire staked Jessica so he and his friends could have the helpless little fairy all to themselves? Not only did the idiot miss the heart but like literally a second later there wasn't anything left of him or his friends courtesy of our angry little Iron Man. That was so cool. I wish I could control my powers like that."

"Ya learnin'." Adilyn piped in, either she or Jessica particularly happy at being reminded of that incident, at least partly because Sookie was obviously stalling.

"I know, and it's sweet of ya to try and help me and all, but you're half fairy while I'm almost totally human, so..." Sookie glanced at James who gave her a somewhat reluctant thumbs up at which point she abandoned her current conversation without warning and called out, "Hey everyone, can I have your attention please. I know it's late and all, but I have an extra special gift for the birthday girl. I made this compilation of videos from Jessica's blog, and the one she set up with Adilyn, and I thought we could all watch it together. I call it Adilyn and Jessica: Just Kiss Already. Enjoy!"

With that Jessica's ex-boyfriend hit play while a few party goers went back to talking to each other, albeit in hushed voices, while at least the majority humoured the for once happy Sookie Stackhouse by watching her video. Adilyn and Jessica were included in the latter, as even though they kind of were dreading what was about to be shown they did think it was kind of a sweet gesture. And at the very least it was better than a rattle.

The footage started playing, the first shot featuring Jessica staring directly at the camera while looking thoughtful. Then a very familiar voice came from offscreen, "Jessica?"

The on-screen Jessica looked horrified for a moment as she turned her head and mumbled, "Adilyn?"

Then she desperately reached for the laptop, only for Adilyn to call out, "No wait, please don't turn it off!"

On-screen Jessica hesitated but kept her hand on the laptop, still unsure whether she should turn off the recording or the entire laptop, the vampire turning back to the fairy she had just turned away from, "I, I-"

"That's your blog, right?" Adilyn asked, stepping into the screen.

"Well... yeah." Jessica said slowly.

"Well, do ya mind if I join ya?" Adilyn asked, already sitting down next to the redhead.

"I... I don't know..." Jessica mumbled hesitantly.

"Please? I know how important to you this blog is, and you're really important to me, so..." Adilyn trailed off before then really putting her foot in her mouth, "I've watched all your videos. Well, all the ones I could find."

These words broke Jessica's heart, her eyes becoming red with tears, "Adilyn, I'm so sorry-"

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out I swear." Adilyn rushed to apologise.

"I just, I just couldn't keep that video up, you know? It hurt too much just seeing it there, amongst all my other videos." Jessica explained, red tears slowly sliding down her cheeks as she recalled the only two videos from her collection she'd ever deleted, one just before and one just after she almost killed Adilyn and succeeded in killing her sisters.

"I get it, I really do." Adilyn said, hating herself like never before, "Sure, it would have been nice to see my sisters again and all, and that is why I looked up your blog, but... your videos are so cute, and adorable, and part of your life which ya tried to share with me before and, and... and I was just hoping you'd share them with me now we're friends. I mean, ya don't have too, I just... I just haven't seen anyone that supportive of this part of your life, includin' me, and I was hoping to change that."

Jessica stared at her for a long moment, then she wiped her tears, turned to the screen and said, "Everybody... this is Adilyn Bellefleur. She's the girl I've been yammerin' on about. She's... well, she's my friend."

The two girls exchanged a smile and then those final words were repeated over and over again in different tones, becoming increasingly light-hearted and just plain happy, the footage quickly cutting through half a dozen videos all featuring Jessica and Adilyn together. For most of them they were sat next to each other, getting closer and closer until finally they were holding hands and giggling, the last video featuring both of them on Adilyn's bed lying on their stomachs facing the little camera while holding hands.

"Ya'll remember Adilyn, my friend." "My friend, Adilyn." "I'm here with my best friend, Adilyn." "Adilyn Bellefleur, the bestist friend a girl could ask for." "Hey there, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Jessica and this is my best friend in the whole wide world, Adilyn Bellefleur."

Finally settling back into showing one pacific video, the couple knowing exactly which one as Jessica continued, "Some of ya may know us from my blog, which I'm still continuing so don't worry about that, but since Adilyn and I have become besties and she's just kind of been in every one of my recent videos anyway we thought we would start this channel so we can do videos together and I can still have my blog for private thoughts or feelings I want to share with you guys."

At that point Adilyn chimed in, as planned, "Plus there are more and more of my kind comin' out as existin' in this world, and unfortunately that has meant a lot of vampire on fairy violence, and we just wanted to show our kind that we can be friends. That you don't need to be afraid of each other. Or try to eat each other. In fact it's better for you in the long run if you don't, because it took some time but now Jessica can feed off me just fine, and it ain't a sexual thing at all. Isn't that right Jess?"

"Totally." Jessica blushed, partly because she had been staring at Adilyn's neck while the fairy was talking, and partly because although at the time she could have never imagined admitting it to the halfling feeding off Adilyn always made her embarrassingly wet. Then with a blush still on her face she turned to the camera and smiled, "Ferries can be great friends to our kind, because if you trust each other enough to share blood ya can both get a wicked buzz off each other and thanks to the shared super healin' ya both can be right as rain afterwards. Plus for our, erm, my kind... it comes with the super special bonus prize. See!"

With that the on-screen version of Jessica extended her fangs and as slowly and as gently as possible sunk them into the on-screen Adilyn's neck. There was then a few moans of pleasure from Jessica as she drank deeply from Adilyn for a few blissful moments and then she pulled away to bite her wrist so she could feed the blood to her friend. Then the two friends exchanged a smile before Jessica shot like a lightning bolt over to the curtains, Adilyn turning the laptop so that the vampire could be seen pulling the curtains open and welcoming the sun on her skin.

High off the fairy blood Jessica rubbed her arms and upper body in a long sexy way for a few seconds before closing the curtains again and making her way back to sit next to Adilyn on the bed, Adilyn sitting up as she approached and then holding up the laptop so Jessica could talk into it, "It doesn't last that long, and if you morons kill all the fairies again we won't be able to do this at all, but if we offer them our protection and treat them right this could be our reward. But if you try to hurt them they just might kill ya, and if you lay a finger on Adilyn I will fucking kill you! She's mine!"

"Jessica!" Adilyn hissed sharply, "This isn't how we rehearsed it."

Jessica wasn't entirely happy with what they had agreed upon, a.k.a. what Adilyn had talked her into, but she retracted her fangs and returned her voice to its normal calm tempered sweetness, "I mean, eventually. Sadly one of the reasons we're making this video is since I started runnin' my mouth about Adilyn vampires have been showin' up to try and take her from me, and that will never, ever happen. But we've been attacked so much recently that we've decided to introduce a three strike policy. Attack either one of us once, and we'll only knock you the fuck out. If you're lucky."

"Jessica!" Adilyn scolded again, before turning to the camera, "We understand giving the way I smell the temptation may be pretty great for ya, but if you back off without inflicting serious damage we'll let you off with a warnin'."

"But if ya try something a second time I will rip off your fangs and something which doesn't eventually grow back, like an arm or a leg. Or a boy part!" Jessica threatened, all sweetness long gone from her voice, "And if I see you a third time I'll kill you on sight. And don't think I wouldn't, because the last vampire I gave the true death to bragged he was over a hundred years my senior before I tore him limb from limb, with a little help from my fairy friend."

There was a long moment of silence and then, in a really sarcastic tone for her, Adilyn said, "So tolerance... yay."

"Hey, I'm all for peace and love, but we need to show these fuckers we mean business." Jessica protested.

"I know, but... as far as I can tell the whole world's on a vicious cycle of death and destruction, and if we can't better ourselves now in this new age of technology when can we? The whole point of this blog was to show we can all get along." Adilyn argued.

"And we will, I just want to make sure everybody knows you're under my protection. Nothing is more important to me than your safety Adilyn. Nothing." Jessica said sweetly, before adding mischievously, "Besides, we make a great team. Just look at all the Hep-V vampires we've killed."

"Jessica!" Adilyn scolded, "Seriously we need to put a stop to this, at least between our races. What's that phrase, make love, not war."

"Oh, so you want us to make love, do ya." Jessica teased without thinking, resulting in both girls blushing furiously.

"No. No, no... no, I just-" Adilyn stammered unconvincingly.

"Hey, hey, hey, I was only messin' with ya." Jessica quickly interrupted, sorry at Adilyn for a moment before turning back to the screen, "Let's go to questions. And the first one is... ha, again guys, we're not gay for each other, Sorry."

Again the screen phased through several different videos, this time mostly Jessica repeating those last words in some form or fashion, "I'm not gay." "She's not gay." "We. Are. Not. Gay!" "Not gay." "Not gay." "Not gay." "Not gay." "Not gay."

For most of those Jessica was increasingly annoyed, except for the last one where she sounded tired and uncertain then she was shown laughing, "Don't be silly Adilyn, James isn't gay. Don't you think I would know if my boyfriend was gay?"

The footage then cut to Jessica staring off into space looking dumbfounded as Adilyn awkwardly said, "Well... at least he didn't cheat on you?"

Jessica remained silent for a second and then murmured, "He was gay. I dated him for months, and he was gay? How could I not know he was gay!"

"Bisexual, actually." Adilyn piped in, and then when Jessica gave her a look she began rambling, "What? They do exist you know? And anyway, Eric told me all vampires were naturally bisexual so-"

"What!" Jessica exclaimed.

Blushing at her mistake Adilyn quickly added, "I, I don't know whether it's true or not-"

"It's not..." Jessica snapped, then after a long pause she mumbled, "I have to go..."

Jessica then zipped off just as the footage transition to more soundbites of the vampire insisting she wasn't gay before ultimately fading into her first kiss with Adilyn. It didn't include what had come before it, namely Adilyn trying to cheer the grouchy vampire up by tickling her and Jessica violently slamming the fairy down on her own bed in frustration, for which the couple was both grateful for, although they both thought Sookie didn't have to show the full kiss which was several minutes long.

What felt like an eternity later the on-screen Jessica finally pulled back from the kiss she had initiated and protested, "Adilyn, we can't!"

Looking heart broken Adilyn mumbled, "I understand. You're not gay."

Against her better judgement Jessica cupped Adilyn's cheek and said, "Well... Bill told me that some vampires identified as bisexual, the rest have a preference. However, for those with a preference sometimes someone extra special comes along, and they fall in love with that person, not because of their gender but because they are who they are. And you Adilyn Bellefleur, are the nicest, most specialist and wonderful person I've ever met. How could anyone not fall for you?"

"Then why-" Adilyn began, and then when seeing all the love in Jessica's eyes fade to sorrow she quickly added, "Oh no! No Jessica, we've talked about this. That was over a year ago now, you are not one mistake."

"Maybe, but I don't trust myself with you." Jessica admitted, red tears falling from her cheeks.

"I do." Adilyn said firmly, before holding up her hand and showing the vampire her light, "But if you ever did lose control, I could stop you. I, I promise I would stop you."

Jessica stared at the glowing hand, then Adilyn herself for a long time, then murmured, "Fuck it."

She then kissed Adilyn hard and rough, the footage thankfully freezing there. Of course they had never had sex during one of her blogs, but that particular making out session had lasted several more minutes before Jessica had remembered to turn off the camera. They'd had sex after the camera was off of course, and pretty much every night since then, but neither girl was allowed to dwell on that as Sookie started clapping enthusiastically, other members of the party joining her in lazy but polite applause.

"Thanks for the present Sook." Jessica grumbled, taking exception to the word 'finally' which appeared on the screen instead of a simple 'the end'.

"You're welcome." Sookie beamed proudly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. I do not make any money from writing this story.**

Several hours later Adilyn was politely pushing the last of her guests out the door, the fairy keeping it open so she could wave at them although she sighed in relief when she was finally able to close it and then rest her back against it. Adilyn was very used to staying up all night, often doing... very physically demanding things, however as much as she had been looking forward to and enjoyed her party her body was aching for some private time with her lover, her heart pounding in her chest as she heard a very familiar clicking sound which caused her to look straight ahead to where Jessica was staring at her intensely with her fangs clearly visible.

Naturally there was some part of Adilyn which was still terrified at the sight before her, and the sound which had come before it, however she trusted Jessica completely and her faith was rewarded when her vampire lover super speeded up to her, pushed her back against the wall and pressed her lips to hers. Sure, her hands initially remained pressed against Jessica's stomach, ready to do what she had to if necessary, but soon she was wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck and pulling her into the kiss, Adilyn opening her mouth and Jessica eagerly accepting the invitation.

After a few minutes of caressing each other's tongues Jessica picked Adilyn up bridal style, carried her upstairs to their bedroom and gently positioned them both on their bed in the blink of an eye, all without breaking the kiss. Despite that Jessica had done that many, many times Adilyn still swooned and melted even further into Jessica's body, the fairy and the vampire becoming one with their clothes still on. Which in the beginning of their relationship might have been enough for Adilyn, but not now.

It certainly was not enough for Jessica, as when the vampire finally broke the kiss she straightened up, stripped off her top and then bra in about a second before giving Adilyn another needy kiss, this one involving the redhead's fingers slowly undoing the buttons to the brunette's top. Once each button was undone Jessica pushed the fabric aside so she could caress Adilyn's flat stomach, her sides, and even underneath to her back, all without touching Adilyn where she really wanted to be touched.

Jessica desperately wanted to touch Adilyn's most private places, but she wanted to make love to her girl, not just fuck her senseless, so she forced herself to continue going slowly. Of course she was running out of steps, and maintaining control over all of her current desires was agonising, so she may have ended up rushing the removal of Adilyn's shirt, Jessica pulling her lover upwards so she could pull the shirt off of her at lightning speed, possibly ripping it in the process. She definitely destroyed Adilyn's bra, which was unfortunate because Jessica had really liked that matching set, but she was too horny to really care. Well, she did, but she had more pressing concerns.

Being with Adilyn made Jessica blissfully happy and yet at the same time it was a day to day battle not to drain her lover dry, and as tempting as Adilyn smelt normally when the fairy was aroused it almost physically hurt Jessica to keep herself in check. So a few clothes, as pretty as they were, were not her main concern. However, as this was a topic they had discussed in great length, Jessica did take greater care when she again broke the kiss to remove Adilyn's shoes, socks, skirt and finally her cute little panties, after removing her own of course.

Pulling away from Adilyn was always hard, Jessica very much wanting to be as close as possible to her girlfriend for the purpose of both the bad desires she was fighting against and the good desires she was trying to at least momentarily resist, but it was totally worth it when her reward was pressing her naked body against Adilyn's equally nude form, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces in a way which literally had Jessica whimpering with happiness. And that was before she even started grinding down on top of Adilyn, rubbing their most private areas together in a way which had them both moaning softly.

Of course they were moaning into each other's mouths, Jessica reconnecting their lips pretty much the second she got back on top of her lover, the only difference being that this time Jessica wasn't kissing Adilyn quite as roughly as before because her not so pleasant desires were flaring up again. It didn't help matters that Adilyn's hands were caressing her back, stroking her cheek and even reaching down to squeeze her butt instead of being pressed against her stomach like they should be.

Becoming frustrated by this Jessica grabbed Adilyn's hands and as gently as possible placed them on her stomach before breaking the kiss and scolding/pleading, "Adilyn! Please... I need ya to be safe."

"I am." Adilyn insisted without hesitation, rubbing Jessica's stomach soothingly as she spoke slowly and clearly as possible, "I am always safe when I'm with you. You can control yourself, you just have to believe in you like I do."

Jessica half moaned and half whimpered as a result of the rubbing, the closeness and Adilyn's undying trust, but before they continued she felt a need to push the fairy to at least be on alert, even if she had to manipulate the other girl into it, "Adilyn, I swear to God, if ya let me kill you I'll steak myself on the spot. Do ya understand me?"

"I understand." Adilyn said softly before giving Jessica a tiny smile, a gentle kiss and then added, "Now please... fuck me."

For a long moment Jessica just stared at her with those icy blue eyes, then Adilyn heard a sound she severely doubted could be made by humans and then she was being ferociously devoured in the very good way by the vampire. Of course that last thought was a reminder of why their last conversation was one they kept having over, and over, and over again. Adilyn knew it was annoying to outsiders, but dating Jessica was like holding a match, you had to be constantly aware of exactly what her mood was and treat her with respect at all times, otherwise both of them would end up worse than burned.

Adilyn knew with every fibre of her being that Jessica never wanted to hurt her, and she had refused to even debate the possibility out loud, but she was always aware it was possible and never allowed herself to be in a situation in which she couldn't stop Jessica if need be. Not that Adilyn would ever seriously hurt her vampire girlfriend, but because she was more fairy than Sookie her powers had matured faster and she had a greater control over them, so even when she was scared out of her wits she knew exactly how to blind someone, pushed them back at varying degrees of force and even how to kill. The last two depleted her energy more than the first, so when defending their town it was easier for Adilyn to blind the aggressors while Jessica or somebody else actually went in for the kill, but she had more than enough energy now to knock some sense into Jessica as gently as possible if the vampire became lost in her blood lust.

Right now Jessica seemed very much lost in another type of lust, although Adilyn's pulse did race when her vampire lover's lips move to her neck, the horny redhead's 'fang boner' scraping along the soft flesh for a few minutes before descending even further down to her modest sized breasts. As she had matured Adilyn had become conscientious of her own body and worried she wasn't pretty enough for such a gorgeous girlfriend like Jessica Hamby. Apparently worrying about such things was commonplace, but when she was having sex with Jessica she almost never felt unworthy because Jessica treated her like the most precious thing in the world.

Every gentle caress, kiss, suck and lick made Adilyn feel special, beautiful, and most importantly loved. Because Adilyn might have told Jessica to fuck her as a way to encourage the vampire's sexual lust, but no matter what whenever and however they had sex it was always love making. Adilyn was overwhelmed by the feeling that last thought was true as Jessica went from one breast to the other, worshipping each nipple and the soft flesh surrounding them while using her hands to caress the fairy's body, Adilyn eventually gasping as one hand slowly slipped up her thighs to where she needed to be touched the most.

It was certainly the place Jessica wanted to touch the most, the vampire smiling around the fairy's left nipple as she slid her fingertips over Adilyn's downstairs lips and practically found a river waiting for her. Of course she had known what to expect, Jessica's heightened sense of smell allowing her to detect that sweet aroma way back when she had first kissed Adilyn after their confessions. Sure, when they had gone back to the party it had simmered down to the point of nonexistence, but throughout the rest of the night sex had never been completely out of Adilyn's mind, and after all their foreplay the other girl was more than ready for her.

Being able to smell it was one thing, but being able to feel Adilyn's desire for her threatened to make Jessica become completely lost in her desires. So she took it slow, concentrating on Adilyn's breasts for a time, only beginning to really caress the halfling's womanhood when she was sure she was ready. In turn Adilyn was real patient with her, not complaining one bit even though she could sense the fairy's frustration, how badly her lover wanted her. How badly Adilyn wanted Jessica inside of her, that need almost enough to make Jessica cum herself.

Jessica couldn't help it, just being in the same room as Adilyn made her body tingle with delight at the intoxicating smell of the halfling, and now she was right up against Adilyn's body, her nose right up against her skin so that all she could smell was pretty much pure fairy. Then there was the fact her lips hadn't left her girlfriend's body for longer than a few seconds for what felt like an eternity now, and throughout the foreplay her sex had been pressing and sliding down one of Adilyn's thighs, meaning by the time Jessica finally touched where she wanted to touch her lover the most she already felt like a stick of dynamite ready to explode.

As that explosion could be a very good thing, an orgasm, or a very bad thing, the vampire losing control of her dark urges, Jessica fought with every fibre of her being to keep herself in check. She always did when she was around Adilyn, but making love to her was always the most challenging thing they did together. It was also the most rewarding, Adilyn's moans, groans, whimpers and cries of pleasure the sweetest music to Jessica's ears, the redhead getting plenty of chance to enjoy the sounds as she mercilessly tortured the brunette by gently rubbing her fingers up and down the other girl's pussy lips until Adilyn begged for mercy.

"Please... Jessica, ooooooohhhhhhh, oh God, I, I... mmmmmmm, I need you to..." Adilyn struggled to squeeze out, her mind struggling to stay aware as overwhelming need took over, "I, I need it, I need you so bad, please, please... I, I need you, ooooooohhhhhhh I need you to..."

"What?" Jessica purred, slowly crawling up Adilyn's body and looking at her like a predator eyes it's prey, "What ya need me to do Adilyn? Just say the words, and I'll do it. I'd do anythin' for you."

Adilyn smiled softly, and blushed furiously, before softly whimpering, "Please Jessica, make love to me."

Jessica gave her an adoring look, followed by a soft, comforting smile, and then the redhead finally placed the tip of her index finger against Adilyn's entrance and pushed forward slowly but with just enough force not to be denied, the undead girl not stopping until her cold finger was buried to the knuckle inside the very warm and welcoming love hole of the very much alive girl.

Both girls let out a long soft moan as this happened, both overwhelmed by the contrast in their body temperatures even though they had done this many times now, had been pressing against each other for quite a while and that it was rare they weren't in some way physically touching each other, at least when they were awake. However this was a whole different level of touching, one which always captivated their attention whenever they were lucky enough to share such a moment.

Adilyn would be the first to admit she wasn't the brightest girl in the whole wide world, and during her first few weeks of living she had been incredibly naive and even dumb at times, but as time passed and her powers matured so did she. Perhaps she even got a little smarter. Not that most people noticed her new maturity, but that was ok, she certainly didn't mind people underestimating her, even if Jessica was one of those people sometimes. Like now for instance, she was totally manipulating Jessica into doing what she wanted, namely by using the words 'make love' so the vampire would take things slowly.

Then again maybe Jessica allowed herself to be manipulated as she wanted to give Adilyn exactly what she wanted. And technically it wasn't a bad manipulation, and if it didn't work the brunette wouldn't exactly complain, it was just that... right now she was totally in the mood for slow and that was exactly what the redhead gave her, Jessica not only entering Adilyn slowly but giving her plenty of time to get used to it before she began to pump her fingers back and forth, Adilyn's eyes rolling in the back of her head as she cried out in pleasure.

"No, look at me. Adilyn, look into my eyes while I make love to you." Jessica pleaded, her southern drawl sounding deafening in this moment despite the fact that her voice had barely been above a whisper.

Soon after Jessica regretted her decision to speak so softly when Adilyn didn't immediately do as requested. She also briefly wished she could Glamour her fairy lover, which was a thought which came to Jessica from time to time. It was then followed by remembering the reason why that would be a bad idea. Luckily this time round Jessica didn't spend much time dwelling on it because although it took a little longer than she would have liked Adilyn did look at her again with those beautiful hazel eyes.

Jessica smiled with delight at the love she saw in those eyes and did her best to reflect the look back at Adilyn, the two girls becoming lost in staring at each other while one fingered the other, time losing all meaning as it became consumed by this intimate moment. It was perfect. Even Jessica's dark urges stayed away, or were scared away by Adilyn's unconditional love for her.

Then Adilyn's desire for completion inevitably grew, Jessica able to both feel on her fingers and see in her lover's eyes how much Adilyn wanted to cum, that want clearly becoming almost unbearable after a while. What could Jessica possibly do except increase the pace of her thrusting? Although she made sure to take it slow, not wanting to give Adilyn too much too soon. Besides, the moment Adilyn was on the brink, that was her cue to let her eyes wander down to the fairy's neck.

Before she could look back up Adilyn whispered, "Go ahead. I trust you. And I love you."

Hearing such a wonderful invitation made Jessica smile softly, "I love you too."

Then as quick as a flash Jessica sunk her fangs into Adilyn's neck and took two big gulps of precious fairy blood. She then forced herself to slow down and savour the precious gift she so didn't deserve, playing extremely close attention to Adilyn's heartbeat over anything else. Everything else was telling her Adilyn was cumming, including the blood which somehow got even better when her girl rushed towards climax, but Adilyn's safety was more important than anything to Jessica, even super sweetened fairy blood.

Adilyn had tried explaining to people what being bitten by Jessica was like, tried to make it not sound scary and maybe even almost normal, but she didn't even have to read their minds to know that she failed. That's why she had become such good friends with Sookie, as she seemed to be the only one who truly got how good this could feel. How erotic. How... right. Perfect even, the sensation pushing her over the edge every time Jessica did this to her, which was almost every time they made love.

Sure, Jessica could make her cum without this little addition, but the sensations Adilyn felt were so much more powerful when her vampire was drinking from her. Or when she was drinking from the vampire, Adilyn waiting until Jessica had stopped before biting down hard enough to break the skin on her lover's pale neck. Without fangs it wasn't as easy for her, but she did it, and while Adilyn knew it wasn't exactly the same for her as it was for Jessica the blood both healed her wound and gave her an extremely pleasant buzz.

It also had an effect on Jessica, the vampire lifting up her head slightly to cry out in pleasure as she finally came against Adilyn's thigh. Or at least Adilyn was pretty sure that's what had just happened. Honestly Jessica's reactions to Adilyn tasting her in anyway were always met with delight, and the redhead had been rubbing herself against the brunette's leg for quite awhile now so there was lots of wetness down there. Not that it really mattered Adilyn hadn't even started to return the favour yet. But she would. Oh she so would.

Once Adilyn pulled her lips away from Jessica's neck the vampire quickly pressed her lips against the fairy's for a swift but passionate kiss before smiling down at her and predatorily growling, "Mine! You. Are. Mine."

Adilyn blushed slightly but knowing what Jessica wanted she quickly replied, "Yours. I'm all yours."

Those words were repeated at random for the next few minutes in some form or fashion, the vampire succumbing to her possessive desires while the fairy desperately tried to remain aware of what her lover was doing at all times and be prepared to stop her if necessary. Luckily it wasn't necessary as all that happened was Jessica used as much of her superspeed as she dared to finger fuck Adilyn through climax after climax after climax while the two girls stared into each other's eyes. Occasionally they broke to kiss each other, or to nuzzle, or even to gently graze their teeth against the other, but mostly they just stared into each other's souls as they shared this intimate moment.

Jessica wasn't sure how long it was, or how many times she made Adilyn cum, before she pulled her fingers from the fairy and rolled over so she could rest with her girlfriend in her arms, but it was a lot. She also wasn't sure how long they led there for, but again it was a long time which suited Jessica just fine. She could lay with Adilyn in her arms for hours and be perfectly content, and it was always extra satisfying when the fairy's heart was racing from their latest round of love making and Jessica still had the sweet taste of Adilyn's blood on her tongue.

Of course it had become very unusual for them to only have sex once a night, and sure enough Adilyn soon lifted her head up to start kissing Jessica's neck. Then instead of making her way up to the redhead's lips she started making her way downwards which would have made Jessica's heart race if it still could. Instead she just moaned and whimpered with pleasure, eventually cupping Adilyn's head to her chest as the fairy kissed her way up one of Jessica's breasts and then wrapped her lips around a nipple.

As Adilyn began gently sucking Jessica moaned, "Adilyn, ooooooh, you, ohhhhhhh, you don't have too, ya know?"

"I know, and I want too." Adilyn said firmly before quickly returning to the task at hand.

For a few moments Jessica somewhat enjoyed that answer, then she groaned, "Well, mmmmmm, if you're gonna, ohhhhhhh, please don't tease me. I soooooooo ooooooooh, I so don't need it."

Given the mischievous look on the fairy's face Jessica wondered if it would have been better if she had kept her mouth shut. After all in the fairy tales she had read at school in secret, because her parents wouldn't let her read such nonsense otherwise, always made ferries seem mischievous, and from dating one and becoming close personal friends with another Jessica definitely thought at least the ferries she knew lived up to the stereotype.

Luckily on this occasion Adilyn only tortured her for a little while before giving her what she wanted. And considering that torture involved going from one of her breasts to the other for a gentle licking and sucking Jessica didn't feel like she could really complain. That said, she was definitely grateful when Adilyn started kissing her way down her flat stomach before settling in between her thighs and then putting her talented little mouth and tongue to work where Jessica needed them the most.

There was a second where Adilyn just savoured the sight, and the smell, before her. However seeing as she knew full well how desperately Jessica needed some proper relief she didn't wait too long before extending her tongue and slowly sliding from the bottom of that pretty pussy to the top where she could linger on the other girl's clit, Adilyn moaning happily the entire time as she tasted Jessica Hamby in the best way possible.

She wasn't sure before but now Adilyn was 100% sure Jessica had cum while rubbing against her thigh, because she could taste the unmistakable flavour of Jessica's cum on the vampire's pussy lips. That flavour, and the knowledge that more of it was soaking her thigh, caused Adilyn to tremble with desire and give her even more motivation to lick Jessica's cunt. She certainly didn't need it, and it perhaps caused her to lick harder and faster than intended, but given how obviously Jessica needed this Adilyn figured it was for the best. Besides, it wasn't just Jessica who desperately needed this.

After the vampire had soothed her fears and yet again declared her undying love, and had once again given the fairy the greatest pleasure she had ever known, Adilyn could only gently tease Jessica for so long before she found her tongue lingering on the other girl's clit or teasing her entrance. Eventually she even wrapped her mouth around that inviting twat so she could literally suck the vampire's sweet honey out of her honey pot, the nearly constant moans Adilyn let out causing vibrations which she knew only heightened what Jessica was feeling.

Finally she just gave up on teasing altogether and shoved her tongue as far into her girlfriend's pussy as it would go, Adilyn only pausing for a moment to enjoy the feeling of Jessica's right hand, which had begun gently playing with her hair a few minutes ago, tightened her grip and then the vampire shoved the fairy's face as deep into her cunt as possible. This made Adilyn smile happily as she began tongue fucking Jessica, the little fairy making the 'big bad' vampire whimper and writhe in pleasure using just her mouth and tongue.

When Adilyn went down on her like this Jessica could relax a little bit. Her fangs were as far away as possible during sex, and while the desire to bite the fairy was still there it was easily overwhelmed by the desire to just lay back and let Adilyn's talented little tongue and mouth do their 'worst' to her. However just because it was unlikely that she would hurt Adilyn like this didn't make it impossible, which was why Jessica tried to keep her hands to herself for as long as possible.

Of course when they were in this position Jessica just couldn't resist Adilyn's pretty brown hair, the vampire craving to push that soft little mouth and tongue as close as possible until inevitably she grabbed on to the fairy's hair and pushed her girlfriend's pretty face deep into her crotch. At least this time she was able to keep her hands clawing the bed sheets for a while, and when she did reach for Adilyn it was first to gently stroke her hair before she began the more forceful encouragement. Which, as usual, came with some verbal encouragement.

"Fuck Adilyn, oh fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh fuck!" Jessica squealed with delight, "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, fuck me with your tongue, fuck me with your sweet little tongue, oooooooooh Adilyn! Adilyn! Oh fuck Adilyn, ohhhhhhhhhh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckkkkkkkkkk!"

Part of Jessica was smiling inside as she remembered a time she was hesitant to say the word heck. Of course that was back when her world was tiny and she was miserable, but now her world was filled with endless possibilities and she had found blissful happiness was someone she could have never imagined being such a perfect match for her. And that special someone was making her feel things she could have never imagined in her old life, although she wished her past self or at least her abusive Daddy could see her now, a happy little vampire with her fangs sticking out of her mouth as another girl went down on her.

Jessica was awoken from those twisted thoughts by some movement down below which caused worry too flood her. Adilyn was strategically scooting her knees along the bed without removing her mouth and tongue from Jessica's pussy even for a second, eventually positioning herself so she was in a 69 with the redheaded vampire, that vampire almost overwhelmed with her various desires as she saw what was on display for her. It was all just too much, but Jessica was too overwhelmed to complain.

"Go ahead, I trust you." Adilyn said, quickly returning her mouth and tongue to Jessica's cunt after only a few seconds away from it.

Given all the redhot and sugar sweet blood pumping down there Jessica was always hesitant to try oral with Adilyn. The vampire had confessed that she didn't exactly have a world of experience when it came to oral with boys, as Hoyt had never wanted too while she had only done it once for Jason and a few times for James, and none of them smelt or tasted anywhere near as good as Adilyn. That was why in their relationship Adilyn almost exclusively gave 'head' and Jessica almost exclusively received it.

Adilyn didn't really mind, Jessica was really skilled with her fingers and the fairy loved having a special way to return the favour to her vampire which was almost exclusively hers. However this was a very special occasion, and this was something they had done a few times without incident, so Adilyn figured it was worth a shot. Although she did feel a little guilty for acting so greedy for pleasure, but she did it more out of instinct than anything else. Or at least that's what Adilyn told herself.

Because Jessica didn't immediately act Adilyn's guilt grew until she was seriously thinking about pulling her mouth away from the redhead's pussy again so she could tell her lover she didn't have too if she didn't want too. Then, just so she was pulling her mouth away, Adilyn felt a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh. This caused her to gasp softly with anticipation and return her mouth to wear it was needed, Adilyn's heart hammering in her chest as Jessica slowly kissed her way down her thigh and then... ignored the brunette's pussy and kissed her way up the other thigh, the redhead cruelly teasing her for several long moments.

Perhaps this was revenge for before, perhaps the vampire was hesitant to do anything else, whatever the reason Adilyn decided to make Jessica cum, partly as a way to entice her to return the favour and partly because the fairy was technically the one who was supposed to be returning the favour anyway. Luckily it was easy to do considering she'd had the other girl on the edge for quite some time now, Adilyn briefly increasing the pace of her tongue thrust before removing her tongue altogether so she could concentrate on swallowing the precious liquid which quickly began flowing into her mouth, Jessica bucking her sex into Adilyn's hungry mouth as the by far stronger girl trembled beneath her.

Thanks to all the build-up Jessica's first orgasm on Adilyn's thigh had been satisfying enough, but it couldn't compare to the powerful climaxs the fairy's talented little tongue and skilled little mouth could squeeze out of her and this time was no exception, Jessica becoming as useless as a freshly staked vampire under the force of her first 'real' orgasm of the night. The fact that she could feel Adilyn drinking her cum from her only made it sweeter, Jessica pretty much forced to bask in the pleasure she was receiving for a few long moments.

Naturally once she'd recovered Jessica didn't waste any more time teasing Adilyn. In fact Jessica barely gave Adilyn's pussy lips a few licks before she shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into the other girl. Then there was another pause as Jessica enjoyed the feeling of Adilyn's sex clenching around her tongue while the girl she loved whimpered with pleasure. Then she began slowly pumping Adilyn's pussy, fucking it with increasingly hard and fast tongue thrusts, Jessica determined to make Adilyn cum before it all became too much.

Sometimes Jessica missed enjoying flavours which weren't blood. A lot of the time actually, especially because she was sure, if she was still human, Adilyn's pussy juice would be like one of her favourite flavours in the world. Instead it was just very tolerable. But Adilyn's cum, oh that actually tasted good, which was apparently nothing short of a miracle. Sure, it didn't sustain/heal her like blood did, but it was incredibly thrilling to genuinely enjoy swallowing Adilyn's cum, which was just what Jessica did.

After she had pretty much got every drop she replaced her tongue with her fingers and while using her vamp speed to fuck Adilyn to another climax she sunk her fangs into the femoral artery on her girlfriend's left leg and drank deeply. She made Adilyn cum a few more times like that, then Jessica felt one of her thighs being bitten which was her cue to stop drinking. It took a lot but she just about managed it and then, after fingering each other to a few more orgasms, Jessica spun around on top of Adilyn and kissed her passionately. Then, after a few long minutes of kissing, they snuggled together happily, both content to just lie in each other's arms for a little while and doze. Then Jessica spotted her laptop...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. I do not make any money from writing this story.**

Jessica clicked record on her laptop, safe in the knowledge that both she and Adilyn were tucked underneath the bed sheets so their loyal viewers wouldn't see anything you wouldn't see in a PG-13 movie. Just a couple laying in bed together, one resting her head against the other's duvet covered chest while the one being used as a pillow gently held their lover. Specifically in this case it was Jessica cuddling Adilyn to her, gently stroking her pretty brown hair as they rested together.

To be fair Jessica wasn't sure how PG the smiling/flushed faces were, but they'd posted plenty of videos featuring them in a post-coital state and they hadn't got any complaints. Well, no more than usual. Some folks still didn't like the idea of same sex and/or interspecies couples, although they weren't nearly as frequent as the pervy comments. Which was fine, Jessica had discovered it was best to ignore pure negativity back when she was doing this alone, and besides, the majority of their comments were nice, especially when they were cuddled up together being 'cute'.

Jessica was definitely hoping for more comments on what a cute couple they made, which had always made her heart flutter way back when they were still both pretending they just wanted to be friends. However there was far more serious topics to be discussed.

"Hey ya'll, it's Jessica." Jessica beamed.

"Adilyn." Adilyn simply murmured sleepily.

"Yeah..." Jessica said, looking down at her own personal sleeping beauty, or dozing beauty in this case, and briefly considered whether she should go through with this, the ultimate deciding factor being that she was sure she would be proved right. So looking back at the camera Jessica smiled and said, "Tonight is a very special episode, because you see it's Adilyn's birthday. YAY! And we're all really happy about it, but Adilyn and me, we are having a teeny tiny disagreement on what her actual age is."

Suddenly raising her head and looking directly at the camera Adilyn smiled, "I'm two. That's my actual age. I have been alive for two years, end of story."

With that Adilyn rested her head back down on Jessica's chest, leaving the vampire to look annoyed for a second before calmly telling the camera, "Yeah, well... that's all well and good, but my question to you guys, who were my fans first, is does this look like a two-year-old toddler, or a sexy eighteen-year-old hottie?"

Jessica made sure to put plenty of emphasis on the last few phrases, specifically her disgust at the idea of Adilyn being two while cuddling the fairy closer to her and making the last few words sound as sexual as possible. Her reward for this was Adilyn sitting up and looking hurt.

"I thought we talked about this?" Adilyn pouted.

"We did, and we concluded that it bothered me." Jessica said before quickly adding, "But I'm hopelessly in love with you so if you want to be proud of your heritage that's fine, I just want to see if our fans agree with me or not?"

Adilyn gave her an unamused look, "Ya know that half of 'em are gonna agree with ya, and the other half with me, right?"

"I know, but I can speed read them all and maybe they'll be a couple more either way." Jessica explained with a smile on her face, before adding, "And yes, I am that petty. Still love me?"

Jessica was obviously trying to make the last part sound light-hearted but Adilyn replied sincerely, "Always. And forever."

Genuinely touched Jessica smiled softly, cupped Adilyn's face and said, "Ya know... Bill and I were talking and... as far as we can tell you haven't aged a day since we met ya, and ferries are supposed to have a really long lifespan, and might even be immortal like us, erm, vampires I mean sooooo... it could literally be forever. Not that it would be easy, but apparently Russell Edgerton was married for over 700 years, and if a psycho like that could find the one and make it work that long... well, maybe there really is hope for the rest of us. Or at least you and me. And if this is too much right now we can just forget it, but... of everyone I've ever met, you feel like the right fit, the one, and... you're the only one I could imagine a forever with, you know?"

"I know." Adilyn murmured with happy tears in her eyes, "And I want too. So very, very much.

With red tears of her own Jessica whimpered, "So, ya wanna be mine forever?"

Grabbing Jessica's face gently and then resting their foreheads together Adilyn replied sweetly, "Jessica Hamby, I promise I am yours, always and forever."

Jessica smiled widely, "And I'm yours."

With that the two girls kissed, long and passionate. They slipped out of the bed sheets a little, but they were pressed together so closely it didn't matter. Not that they really thought about it, or anything else for the next couple of minutes, and by the time they pulled away from each other it took several moments for Jessica to remember they were still live.

"Shit!" Jessica swore, pulling up the sheets so she could reach down and turn the camera off. Just before she did so she smiled and said, "She ain't two, but I'm going to enjoy her terrible twos and every year after that. Always and forever."

The end.


End file.
